


【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You 番外篇

by dino0094



Category: Off Your Hand, その手をどけろ, 非常感應
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino0094/pseuds/dino0094
Summary: 龍樹和虎太郎小時候的一場美妙經歷





	【非常感應】渴望你 I Want You 番外篇

盛夏。

 

和以往相同，暑假期間龍樹和虎太郎相聚，每天玩在一起，感情好的不得了。

 

在森林裡，除了能夠遊玩、探險，還能夠避暑。且森林中有座美麗的湖泊，提供欣賞及戲水，靜靜地坐在樹下觀看，身心皆能得到洗滌、舒放，是龍樹和虎太郎每次必來的地方。

 

「小龍!這裡這裡!」充滿稚氣、可愛聲音的虎太郎，小小的身影蹲在花旁，直向另一方的龍樹招手。  
龍樹過來後，兩人一起看著停在花上的鳳蝶，鳳蝶的翅膀大而美麗，特殊的顏色夢幻的不像是這世界的東西──兩人愣愣地看著。  
而鳳蝶像是知道他們在觀看似的，加以伸展了雙翅，使其完整呈現在他們的眼前，而後輕輕飛起，落下的粉末在陽光的照耀下，和金沙一樣的閃耀、美妙。

 

「哇~~~好美哦~~~」龍樹和虎太郎呆看著鳳蝶離去後，讚嘆道。「原來世上有這麼美的蝴蝶!」「好高興我們看到了!」「嗯!」虎太郎牽起龍樹的手:「我們去湖邊吧?」龍樹微笑點頭。

 

到了老地方──兩人坐在大樹下，樹旁圍繞著矮叢，前方是湖畔，綠意盎然、水藍璀璨。  
「小虎...」龍樹擔心地看著虎太郎，「你不會害怕嗎...?」

不久之前虎太郎才落入湖中溺水，若沒有龍樹，虎太郎早已不在了。

只見虎太郎搖搖頭，依然笑著:「我不會因為那樣就怕的，因為我最喜歡這裡了。」  
說完抱住龍樹，忽然在他臉上一吻。  
「!!」眼睛原本就很大的龍樹睜的更大了些，他害羞地看著虎太郎，說不出話來。  
「謝謝你...小龍...我最喜歡你了。」想著救了自己的龍樹，以及他無時無刻的溫柔與體貼，還有每當自己陷入危機，龍樹無數次的搭救......  
虎太郎感動地微著笑，緊抱龍樹。

 

「小龍...如果我是女生，我一定會馬上嫁給你。」  
「小虎...」龍樹紅著臉看著虎太郎。  
「小龍，我知道結婚之前要做什麼哦!」說完虎太郎摟住龍樹的脖子，在他唇上輕啄了一下。  
「!!!小...小虎...」龍樹的臉紅到不能再紅，結巴道。  
虎太郎露出可愛的笑容:「嘻嘻!電視上都是這樣的哦!雖然我不知道這是什麼...」說到一半，虎太郎停了下來，直看著龍樹的唇......

 

「剛剛...小龍的嘴巴...好軟哦...」虎太郎不禁伸手觸摸龍樹的唇，柔軟有彈性的觸感，令他愈來愈喜歡。  
「小...小虎......你的也一樣吧...」龍樹也伸手觸碰虎太郎的唇。

 

虎太郎忍不住再度貼近龍樹，吻上他的唇，這次的時間比剛才的還要久。

 

放開之後，兩人都微紅著臉......  
虎太郎依偎著龍樹，一臉迷戀地看著他:「感覺...好舒服喔...小龍......」

 

一接觸到龍樹，不知為何身體便會起反應，溫暖舒服的暖流佈滿著全身...尤其是在接吻的時候。  
龍樹也有相同的感受...雖然一觸摸到虎太郎，便會看到些奇怪的東西，但由於這裡除了他們沒有任何人來過，所以並不會有影響。  
且不知道是不是先前沒發現的緣故......接觸到虎太郎竟是如此地舒服。

 

有著相同感受、相同想法的兩人，彼此互相靠近，唇再度靠在一起，生澀地點吻。  
龍樹的力氣比虎太郎稍大了一些，因此撲倒虎太郎，將他壓在身下。

 

「小...小龍...」虎太郎對這樣的姿勢有些害羞。  
龍樹的手不由自主地伸入虎太郎的衣服內，撫摸著他的肌膚，同時唇也在虎太郎的臉及脖子上游移。  
「啊...!小龍...不要...」虎太郎羞澀地抵住龍樹，不想讓他繼續動作。

 

面對如此可愛的虎太郎，龍樹反而變的更加飢渴，他將虎太郎的衣服一掀，上半身呈現了出來，雙手抱緊虎太郎，不時在他身上游移撫摸，也拉下了他肩上的衣服，不斷地親舔著。  
「啊...唔...嗯...」虎太郎並不是真的在抗拒，被龍樹惹的極為舒服的他，忍不住發出嬌吟。  
虎太郎身手圈住龍樹脖子將他拉下，唇也吻上龍樹的脖子與胸，斷續親吻著。

 

龍樹輕顫了一下，臉上出現潮紅。  
正親吻著龍樹脖子的虎太郎，近在眼前的粉嫩耳垂誘惑著龍樹，使他不禁輕咬了下去。  
「呀...!」虎太郎一驚，緊抱著龍樹，身體開始顫抖。

 

龍樹停了下來，心疼地看著虎太郎:「小虎...還可以嗎...?」  
虎太郎輕搖搖頭，羞澀地附上龍樹的唇，表情迷濛地看著他......  
「小龍......繼續......」

 

兩人並未了解自己在做什麼，也不懂這樣的行為代表著什麼意義。

 

他們只是遁循著最原始的感受及思想，渴望著彼此。

 

+-----------------------------------------------------------+

回到家後，龍樹和虎太郎並未因此而尷尬，感情反而變的更加親密，兩人手牽著手一起去洗澡，準備吃晚餐。

 

龍樹和虎太郎的父、母親及爺爺奶奶都在，準備來場豐富熱鬧的晚飯。

吃晚餐的期間，龍樹和虎太郎也一直黏在一起，一同吃飯、聊天、嬉戲。  
大人們看了皆笑道:「龍樹、虎太郎，你們感情真的很要好呢!」  
虎太郎笑的很開心:「對啊!我最喜歡小龍了!」語畢親了龍樹的臉一下。

 

「!」眾人看了嚇一跳，「唉呀...虎太郎不可以喔~你們都是男生，不可以太親密喔!」大人們的表情有些人嬉皮、有些人嚴肅地說著。  
「咦...?」虎太郎和龍樹納悶地對看......

 

夜晚，龍樹和虎太郎的房間內

「小龍...他們說我們不可以太親密......為什麼呢?」  
虎太郎對晚餐時大人們所說的話仍然不解。  
「他說我們都是男生...」龍樹緩緩說道。  
「都是男生就不可以嗎?為什麼呢...」虎太郎一臉困惑。  
「不知道...總之我們以後別在他們面前太親密就好了。」龍樹回答。

 

虎太郎點頭，接著一翻身，抱住了龍樹。  
甜甜地問道:「那現在呢...?」

龍樹微紅了臉，溫柔地笑了笑，也回抱住虎太郎:「嗯。」  
兩人的唇再度互相依附。

 

 

END

 

+-----------------------------------------------------------+

後紀:

本篇都還沒完成，竟跑去寫番外篇，連自己都覺得很欠打= =!

但沒辦法，真的很想寫呀~~~!

這是天外飛來一筆的構想，也不知道是從哪冒出來的，就這麼想出了劇情

不寫下來實在是對不起我的靈感啊~

 

這是小時後的龍樹和虎太郎。

我知道我很扯!!!這麼小就在搞這些了!!!

相信大家看了都覺得噁心= =+

不過我想表達出的是非常喜歡彼此、互相接觸，有著非凡感應的兩人

希望各位不要想太多

他們什麼都不知道，就只是個孩子= =+

 

最後想說的話是:

電視真的會教壞小朋友呀!!!!!(踹)


End file.
